dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Armor
Base Stats Defense Melee: 5 Ranged: 5 Magic: 5 Parry: 0 Dodge: 0 Block: 0 Offense Critical: 10 Bonus: 1 Damage: 5-12 Element: Darkness Appearance Abilities Mage Skill Bar Rogue Skill Bar Warrior Skill Bar Shield Level: 1st Black Pearl Description: Shield Effect: +80 Block for 2 turns Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 5 Scurvy Level: 2nd Black Pearl Description ''': Wish you had Vitamin C '''Effect: Magic damage, plus 4-8 magic damage for 5 turns. Mana Cost: 5 Prerequisites: DA Recharge Time: 10 Stun Level: 3rd Black Pearl Description ''': Stun '''Effect: Stuns for 3 rounds. Does no damage. Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 15 Sneaky Level: 4th Black Pearl Description ''': Available after a critical hit. '''Effect: 100% Melee Damage, +30 Bonus for 10 turns. Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: DA; Needs a critical hit beforehand to execute Recharge Time: 5 Quick Shot Level: 5th Black Pearl Description ''': Hits all enemies, yarrr! '''Effect: Attacks all enemies with two shots of 50% ranged metal damage from a pistol. Basically 100% damage for each enemy. Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 5 First Mate Aid Level: 6th Black Pearl Description ''': heals 20% of your HP '''Effect: heals 20% of your HP Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: DA only; need to use "Stun" the turn before and miss / enemy resists it. Recharge Time: 9 Summon Crackers Level: 7th Black Pearl Description ''': Summon Mega Parrot '''Effect: Summons a parrot that attacks your enemy with two hits of 100% ranged nature damage each. 200% damage in total. Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 10 Shout Level: 8th Black Pearl Description ''': Makes enemy hit stronger with high miss chance. '''Effect: Enemy gains -70 to hit, +70 to Crit for 2 turns. Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 10 Blast Level: 9th Black Pearl Description ''': Magical Blast '''Effect: Magic damage. Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Mage only, requires staff to be equipped Recharge Time: None Stealth Level: 9th Black Pearl Description ''': +10 Crit for 10 turns '''Effect: +10 Crit for 10 turns Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Rogue only, requires daggers to be equipped. Recharge Time: None Sea Legs Level: 9th Black Pearl Description ''': -20 Enemy Power Boost: 5 turns '''Effect: -20 Enemy Boost for 5 turns Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Warrior only. Recharge Time: None LimeAid Level: 10th Black Pearl Description ''': 25% Boost for 5 turns '''Effect: 25% Boost for 5 turns Mana Cost: None, but uses one turn to drink. Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 10 Curse Level: 11th Black Pearl Description ''': 120% Dmg & -20 Enemy Boost: 3 turns '''Effect: 120% Dmg & -20 Enemy Boost: 3 turns Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: Mage only, requires staff to be equipped. Recharge Time: 5 Backstab Level: 11th Black Pearl Description ''': 120% damage, -20 to hit to enemy for 3 turns '''Effect: 120% damage, -20 to hit to enemy for 3 turns Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Rogue only, requires daggers to be equipped. Recharge Time: 5 turns of cooldown Pistol Shot Level: 11th Black Pearl Description ''': 150% Dmg Shot '''Effect: 2 hits of 75% Metal damage each. Always Crit. Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Warrior only, needs 3 turns to charge from start of battle and after every use Recharge Time: 3 turns Cannon Level: 12th Black Pearl Description ''': Pirates have BFG too! '''Effect: Hits your enemy with 150% melee damage (fire) from a cannon on your back. Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 5 Hex Level: 13th Black Pearl Description ''': Bonus Dmg on Cursed Enemy '''Effect: Bonus damage on enemy that had "Curse" used on it the turn before Mana Cost: 40 Prerequisites: Mage only. Recharge Time: None Pickpocket Level: 13th Black Pearl Description ''': Chance to find random stuff. '''Effect: 33% chance of finding ~200 gold, health potion or mana potion. Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Rogue only Recharge Time: 15 turns Swordplay Level: 13th Black Pearl Description ''': Cut your enemy in tiny dices! '''Effect: 2 Attacks with weapon. 70% damage each, 140% damage total. Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Warrior only, needs to have used "Pistol" before. Recharge Time: 5 turns Pirate Ghost Level: 14th Black Pearl Description ''': Summon Ghost '''Effect: Summons a pirate ghost to attack your enemy with 3 hits of 80% Magic damage each. Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: DA only Recharge Time: 20 Notes *Visit Rhubarb in Osprey Cove to train skills. *Requires a Black Pearl to train each skill. *You can wear other equipment on top of the pirate armor. *Any skills on the right side need DA to execute. *Pirates wield the Pirate Blade by default. Skills in Use Image:QuickShot.png|QuickShot Image:Mega_Parrot.png|Summon Crackers Image:Cannon.png|Cannon Image:Ghost Pirate.png|Pirate Ghost Image:Pirate_Defence.png|Shield Category:Tier 2 Classes. Category:Pirates. Category:Class Armors